


Devotion

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: BUT NOW THEY'RE WIVES, F/F, Green Queens, I just need them to be happy forever, Murder gfs with soft feelings!!!!!, Post-Episode: s05e10 Last Dance, They deserve everything ok???, Wedding, Yes the finale had me all kinds of FUCKED UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: “I told you I would give you an empire, my love. I promised you forever. This right now is only the beginning.”Alternatively known as: The GQ Wedding Fic!!!!





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm big dumb gay babey who is still in denial about Killjoys ending. So, wedding fic it is!!! Shout out to the mad ladz in the GQ server ily a trilly xoxo
> 
> Check out my blog @kin-kendry for Killjoys/Mayko Nguyen/HJK related stuff and a link to the discord server.
> 
> Thanks to @Emanemmy12 for being my beta!

"Mom?" Jaq's voice came from behind the bedroom door.

"Come in, Jaq," Kendry answered, standing in front of the floor length mirrors.

The wooden doors creaked and gave way to the young man dressed in a lovely gold suit with purple accents. The boy smiled at his mother.

"You look beautiful, mom."

The dress that Kendry was wearing was an elegant piece that clung to her body, and bore the uniting lands’ colours. The majority of the garment was a royal purple with intricate details sewn with gold threads and jewels. The servants on either side of Kendry were twisting her hair into an elaborate updo. She glanced at her son in the reflection of the mirror and returned the smile.

“Thank you, Jaq. You look good. Have you seen your mother?” She asked, her nerves finally slipping through her cool facade.

“Yeah, she looks beautiful too. The rest of the Nine are here, and so are my dad, Auntie Dutch, and Uncle Johnny.”

Kendry couldn’t stop the grimace at the mention of the other side of her son’s parentage. What she really wanted was just a private affair with just the three of them, but there were customs to adhere to and she didn't want to upset Aneela by excluding her sister-daughter-clone. Once the servants were done with her hair Kendry turned around to face her son.

"I'll be out in a minute, I just need a moment to myself before I go out there," Delle Seyah said as she took a few steps towards her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Go make sure your father and the other two Killjoys don't make a scene. I'd rather not have to deal with that today of all days."

"Sure, mom. See you soon," Jaq pulled Kendry into a hug before scampering out of the room.

The servants took their leave and Kendry was on her own. She took in a deep, calming breath and moved back to the mirror, staring at her reflection. She knew everything was perfect and that the only thing she needed to do was join Aneela in front of their peers, friends and family.

So much happened in the last two years. She had killed and threatened and manipulated to get the upper hand. It was her mistake underestimating the younger Jaqobis and he took his revenge. But ultimately it put her on the path to Aneela.

Kendry thought of how she had reverted back to human just mere months ago. But Aneela had given her a choice, to remain human or live and rule for an eternity with her. That night when Aneela shared her Green, Kendry had never felt more loved.

Delle Seyah remembered the way it felt, almost like she could breathe properly for the first time since she had been cleansed. Her body had warmed so quickly despite her state of undress, the Green fusing with her blood again. The reintroduction had been far less traumatic than the first time, but the Green spread swiftly. The Green knew her, recognised her, and readily accepted her. Everything was a little overwhelming, and Kendry had to break the kiss to catch her breath.

Aneela had smiled at her beloved then. Their connection was different, and Aneela recognised it as something similar to the bond she shared with their son. There was a heightened awareness of the emotions between them, and it made for mindblowing sex not long after… 

Kendry’s mind had to stop before it drifted to what happened after that. She would be late if she indulged in that particular memory, but it was a night she would never forget.

Gathering her composure, Kendry held her head high and turned to the door. She and Aneela had been waiting for this day for too long. They were already bonded by blood, and now their union would be legally recognised. The other families had no clue about real power. They were given a taste from the day Seyah Kendry and the lost Seyah Kin Rit arrived to demand the launch codes. But their rule was only just beginning.

As she walked closer to the balcony where she would join her cousin, Kendry felt a tug in her chest, a sudden warmth that spread throughout her body. Aneela must have picked up on her own fluctuating emotions, and it made her smile that she was taking care of her even now. She stepped out onto the balcony where Liam was waiting for her, dressed in similar colours.

“You look good, cousin,” Liam said with an almost genuine smile - Kendry could tell that he was still caught up on what happened the day she and Aneela returned to Qresh.

Part of Kendry working towards being good was compromising on who would rule over Land Kendry. They settled on being co-heads, where Liam would take up the majority of the land’s affairs and responsibilities and she would be in charge of any council decisions. Besides, it was only fair considering she spent the majority of her time with Aneela on Land Kin Rit. 

“Thank you, Liam. Is everything ready?”

“Yes. Seyah Kin Rit is waiting for you now,” Liam answered as he held his arm out for Kendry to take.

Delle Seyah graciously accepted Liam’s arm and they descended the stairs towards the estate’s extensive gardens. A purple carpet was laid out for her and they followed it to the decorated gazebo. Their guests were seated on either side of the carpet, consisting of the other families - those who were allies to Land Kendry and Kin Rit were placed closer to the front. Kendry could also see the Killjoys who were standing off to the side, and her eyes drifted to her son standing with them. He looked so proud of both of them.

Finally, Kendry locked eyes with Aneela, who stood there with her shoulders back and head held high. Her breath caught in her throat, her beloved looked stunning in her gold dress, accented with purple. There was no doubt that Aneela was objectively beautiful, but the way she looked right in this moment… It was enough to overwhelm Kendry.

The orchestral music picked up as she walked past the guests. Kendry shared a look with her cousin, very much unaccustomed to seeing his cousin visibly emotional and nervous. Liam held his cousin closer as they continued towards Aneela. There was another burst of warmth that bloomed in her chest, and she felt her heartbeat slow. The couple couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, and the world around them began to fade away.

It felt like an eternity before they stood face to face. Liam let go of Delle Seyah and stepped back to bow. Aneela took Kendry’s hand in her own and brought her closer. The officiant stepped towards the betrothed and cleared their throat.

“Praise the trees! The lost Kin Rit line has been found, and the Ten are now whole again. Today is a celebration of the union between two lands. Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry and Aneela Seyah Kin Rit of Land Kin Rit stand before us to share their commitment and devotion to each other.”

The officiant held up two sashes, one purple to represent Land Kendry, and one gold to represent Land Kin Rit. They wrapped the sashes around the joined hands, the fabric intertwining as a symbol of their union. Kendry looked up at Aneela and offered a small smile which was returned.

“As requested, this marriage will not abide by traditional Qreshi marriage laws. This is a binding union that will last until the death of either party. Now, Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry, I invite you to recite the Qreshi vows.”

Delle Seyah took a deep breath and focused on Aneela. She was never one to feel so reticent while speaking in public, but she had never been this vulnerable in front of so many people willingly.

“I, Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry, pledge my life to you, Aneela Seyah Kin Rit of Land Kin Rit. My body, my blood, and my soul are yours. May the trees bless us and bring prosperity to our Lands. I am devoted to you, and I will serve you however you desire.”

“Aneela Seyah Kin Rit of Land Kin Rit, how do you respond?”

“I, Aneela Seyah Kin Rit of Land Kin Rit, accept your pledge. I accept your body, your blood, and your soul. With all that I am, I will cherish your devotion. In return, I pledge my life to you, Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry. My body, my blood, and my soul are yours. May the trees bless us and bring prosperity to our Lands. I am devoted to you, and I will serve you however you desire,” Aneela’s eyes gazed deep into Kendry’s as she repeated the vows.

“Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry, how do you respond?”

“I, Delle Seyah Kendry of Land Kendry, accept your pledge. I accept your body, your blood, and your soul. With all that I am, I will cherish your devotion.”

“Under the laws of Qresh, and with the Nine as our witnesses, Land Kendry and Land Kin Rit shall be joined. I invite our guests to celebrate the marriage of Delle Seyah Kendry Kin Rit and Aneela Seyah Kendry Kin Rit,” The officiant wrapped up the ceremony, and the music picked up again.

With their hands still joined by the sashes, Aneela stepped forward and caressed Kendry’s cheek with her free hand. Kendry gave her that soft, tender smile reserved only for her, and leaned into the touch. The kiss they shared was met with applause, and a bit of unsophisticated hollering from the Killjoys. The bond between them felt like it was going to overflow with the love they shared for each other. It almost became too much.

“I love you, Kendry,” Aneela whispered once they parted.

“And I love you, Aneela.”

* * *

“D’av, will you _ please _ stop crying?” Dutch groaned as they followed the guests back towards the manor where food and drinks were being served.

“I-I’m sorry. I know I kind of still hate them, but weddings always make me emotional,” D’avin snagged a napkin from one of the tables to blot the tears and blow his nose.

“Come on, you’re the only one crying here. It’s kind of embarrassing,” Johnny added as he smiled politely and waved at the Qreshi nobles staring at them.

“It’s ok, dad. Let it all out,” Jaq said as he pulled his father into a hug.

“I’m glad one of you is sympathetic,” D’av mumbled as he pulled himself together.

“Moms!” Jaq perked up as he saw his mothers approach, seemingly making the rounds to greet all of their guests.

“Hello Jaq,” Aneela beamed as the young boy swept both women up in his arms.

“You both looked so beautiful and happy,” Jaq knew exactly how they felt thanks to the bond the Green gave them.

“Yeah, admittedly it wasn’t a terrible wedding,” Dutch piped up as she stepped closer to the newlyweds.

“Yala, I’m really glad you came,” Aneela said as she brushed a stray lock of hair from her sister’s face.

“Despite our less than pleasant history, I wouldn’t have missed this for anything,” Dutch replied. “I’m happy for you, Aneela.”

“Thank you, Yala.”

“As much as I hate to say this, I’m glad you’re doing well, Delle Seyah,” Johnny said, the sting of Pawter’s death not nearly as bad as it had been the year before.

“For what it’s worth, Jaqobis, I am sorry for what happened. I can’t undo it, but I’m learning to be good. I hope you can be happy again,” Kendry shocked the Killjoys with her honesty.

Johnny merely nodded before heading off to grab another drink, having socialised enough with Delle Seyah to last him the next few months.

After making the rounds, Kendry and Aneela stepped away from the celebrations to have a moment to themselves. They walked through the halls of the manor, hand in hand.

“Was everything to your liking?” Aneela asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You know I would have preferred a small affair, but yes everything was perfect,” Kendry answered truthfully.

“I know, dear. We’re married now though, and that’s what matters,” Aneela smiled.

“I have to say, I never pictured myself marrying or having a child. But here we are, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I told you I would give you an empire, my love. I promised you forever. This right now is only the beginning."


End file.
